1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock device, and more particularly, to a door lock device capable of detecting whether or not a door is in the locked condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a check as to whether a door lock device is or is not in a locked condition is made when a vehicle begins to travel. That is to say, a locking arm for performing a locking operation and an unlocking operation is operatively connected to a handling lever which is rotated by a motor. A switch, disposed between the handling lever and a housing, is turned on after an angular rotation of the locking member.
However, since a door lock device is necessarily installed in a narrow space within a door, such disposal or arrangement of the switch, increases the thickness of the device and makes it cumbersome to install in the door.